Guimauve
by frany0612
Summary: Que pasa cuando saya quiere saber como se siente en verdad el guimauve... advertencia lemon


bueno aki les dejo mi primer one shot de esta pareja k me gusta mucho

los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**_GUIMAUVE_**

* * *

Este era un día encantador saya se había despertado muy temprano había hecho sus deberes y se había arreglado para ir a clases, mientras salía del templo cantaba una canción

Es un lindo día, las montañas se reverdecen, hice mis deberes por la mañana sin dormir de mas, también lave mi ropa. Me preocupa que llueva pero papa dijo que no lloverá , todo está bien , todo está bien

En ese momento fumito que esta regando las flores de su jardín al escucharla cantar le dice

_ ¿está bien?

Saya se asusta –AHH. Se sonroja – ¡FUMITO-SAN! … me escuchaste...

_Saya pasa a desayunar o se te hará tarde

-Si!

Ya los dos dentro del restaurante

Saya muy sonrojada dice -Qué pena

_ Porque. Fue una linda canción. Papa dijo que no lloverá, todo está bien

Saya se pone roja como un tomate, mientras fumito canta su canción en lo que el busca una taza para servirle su café especial.

_Saya te gusta mucho, el café negro verdad

-Si es mi favorito la verdad me siento muy bien al tomarlo es delicioso

_Gracias

En eso le sirve su café a saya, mientras ella lo toma el busca algo en la despensa son unos cubitos rosa esponjosos pone 2 en un plato pequeño y se lo ofrece a saya

-¿Qué es eso?

_Una recompensa por lavar la ropa esta mañana

En eso saya se sonroja mucho –Escuchaste la parte en la que dije que lavaba la ropa. Se pone las manos en la cara – En cerio estaba cantando muy fuerte.

_Era una voz muy animada, JAJAJA ¡!. Señalando el pequeño plato le dice _Esto es un guimouve

Ella lo mira y le dice –justo como el nombre del café

_Exacto

Saya prueba uno esta delicioso muy dulce y suave a la vez..

-Su textura es un poco extraña

_ ¿No te gusta?

-Si ¡esta delicioso!

_Me alegra que te gustara

-Es muy sabroso

Luego de terminado el desayuno fumito le da su bento con el almuerzo a saya, junto con una bolsita purpura con un hermoso listón, luego El, la abre y le muestra lo que hay dentro y saya sorprendida le dice.

-¡GUIMOUVE!

_Toma

-Puedo

_Por supuesto

-Gracias!

Luego saya sale de la cafetería y se va para la escuela cantando todo el camino

-Guimouve, guimouve , delicioso es. Es muy dulce, misterioso y esponjosito

En su distracción saya casi llega tarde a la escuela, tuvo que correr para poder llegar a tiempo al salón de clases.

-Buenos días

Sus amigas nene y nono le responde _buenos días saya-san. Luego se ponen a conversar algunas trivialidades , hasta que llega la maestra.

-Hora de la clase

Las clases pasaron rápido aunque saya no les presto demasiada atención aun seguía pensado algo que le dijo fumito en la mañana.

_**Flash back**_

_Dicen que el guimouve se siente como si tocaras sierta cosa

-¿Qué es?

_ ¿Que podría ser?

_**Fin flash back**_

Que podría ser eso, que cosa tocas que es igual de suave y dulce que el guimouve…

A la hora del almuerzo se sentó a comer con sus amigas. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con el lindo almuerzo de saya..

_Lo preparaste tú?

Saya muy sonrojada le responde –No, Fumito-san lo preparo para mí.

Luego todos se pusieron a hablar del café de fumito y del porque el preparaba su almuerzo y demás, mientras conversaban saya le preguntas a sus amig s...

-Ustedes saben ¿qué es el guimouve?

_Un café no es asi. Dice itsuki

-No es un dulce. Dice saya

_Parece un malvavisco ¿Qué hay con eso? Le dice yuka

-es que he oído que su textura es parecida a la de otra cosa

En eso nene y nono le dicen _Nosotras sabemos a que se parece

-¿A qué?

Las dos le responden al unisonó _Es como un beso, es igual que besar

En eso saya se asombra y se pone muy pero muy colorada

Sus amigas se ríen al ver su cara pero luego continúan disfrutando de su almuerzo ya que falta poco para que vuelvan a comenzar las clases. Hablan sobre el pueblo que es casi un pueblo fantasma al ser tan pequeño y con poca gente, mientras hablan atsuki le pregunta a saya

_ Saya-san te gusta alguien?

Esta muy sonrojada le responde – Si!

En eso saya se va a hablar con tokizane para preguntarle unas cosas

Atsuki estaba enamorado de saya, pero es un amor no correspondido ya que saya está enamorada de alguien más

Luego de hablar con tokizane saya regresa corriendo a terminar su almuerzo pero en el camino se cae haciéndose pequeñas raspaduras en las rodillas y la cara las k luego tapa con unas banditas...

Al terminar las clases saya regresa a casa cantando, y con aun una pregunta que no sale de su cabeza, ¿Cómo se siente en verdad un beso? Pues pese a tener ya 16 años nunca había besado a ningún chico y el único del cual gustaba era fumito desde hace mucho se había enarmonado de su sonrisa, sus gestos su amabilidad , su comida, aunque él fuera mayor que ella no le importaba lo quería, y hasta soñaba con que el la besara quería saber si de verdad sus besos podían saber igual que el guimouve, mientras caminaba a casa se prometió que se armaría de valor para decirle a fumito lo que sentía o para almenos preguntarle si él sabía si de verdad el guimouve se sentía igual que los besos…

Pasaron varios días, saya aun no se animaba a preguntarle nada a fumito, ya era viernes y ese mismo día su padre no estaría en el templo ya que haría un viaje durante el fin de semana a Tokio para un seminario así que ella estaba sola en el templo, se sentía un poco sola ya que su padre no acostumbraba a salir de viaje y solo eran él y ella ya que su madre murió al nacer, en fin todo estaría bien se dijo a sí misma, hoy será un gran día por fin le preguntare..

Esa tarde al llegar de la escuela fue a merendar al café, al abrir la puerta vio que estaba vacío, mejor para ella se dijo

-Buenas tardes fumito-san

_Buenas tardes saya-chan, ¿como estas?

-Bueno creo que bien, le dice saya algo decaída

_Que tal si te invito un café y tarta de fresas y me cuentas que pasa, le dice fumito con una sonrisa para animarla

-está bien, también quiero guimouve le dice ella con mas animo

_De acuerdo

Luego ambos se sientan en una mesa, saya le ayuda a fumito a traer las cosas a la mesa y ambos se sientan

_Que es lo que pasa saya-chan

-Es solo que desde hace días me he estado preguntando algo

_Sobre qué?

Saya se sonroja y le dice -sobre el guimouve, nene y nono san me dijeron que se siente igual que los besos pero… se pone muy sonrojada aunque esto es disimulado en parte por sus lentes

_Acaso saya no sabes cómo se siente un beso de verdad?

Esta tartamudeando le dice - P pues no. Saya se sonroja y comienza a tomar su café y a comer del su pastel a toda prisa…

En eso fumito se queda un poco pensativo, saya tan dulce e inocente como siempre, se ve muy linda así, el sonríe al verla comienza a perderse en ella entonces…

-Esto esta delicioso, dice saya mientras se devora el último trozo de pastel de fresas y termina su café

_JEJEJE! Gracias

Fumito se para de su silla y lleva las tazas y los platillos a la cocina y vuelve con un plato pequeño el cual contiene el guimouve que tanto le gusta a saya, esta al verlo le brillan los ojos, fumito se ve hermoso conminando hacia ella con la luz del atardecer reflejada en su rostro no podía dejar de mirarlo tanto así que apenas noto que él le traía su postre favorito.

Fumito puso el postre sobre la mesa en eso saya reacciono y vio el guimouve y se alegro aun mas y tomo uno y lo comió

Delicioso, es muy suave y esponjoso. Dijo esta con los ojos cerrados

Ella estaba tan concentrada en el postre que no noto lo cerca que fumito estaba de ella, solo los separaban unos centímetros, entonces él se acerco aun mas a ella mas y la beso suavemente en los labios, ella se sorprendió al sentir sus labios rozando los suyos al principio no reacciono pero luego le correspondió , fue un beso algo torpe pero muy suave, el se aparto y le dijo suavemente

_ Ahora sabes cómo se siente un beso saya-chan y le sonrió

Ella estaba muy sonrojada aun un poco perdida por el beso, y solo atino a decir

-E es diferente al guimouve. Le dijo esta tartamudeando un poco

_En qué? Le pregunto el

-No estoy segura aun

_Tal vez debas probar un poco más, le dijo el poniendo su mano en su mejilla y acercándola más a el

-Sí. Le dijo saya en voz baja y acercándose más hasta juntar sus labios

Este beso fue menos torpe más apasionado y menos sutil que el anterior con un poco mas de urgencia; fumito paso su lengua por el labio inferior de saya esta abrió sutilmente sus labios dándole acceso a su lengua iniciando una intensa exploración el uno del otro, se separaron por falta de aire jadeantes ..

_y ahora, le pregunto el

-Son más dulces y adictivos, dijo ella

_Cuál de los dos, le insistió el

-Los besos. Le dijo está acercándose a él y besándolo con urgencia y ganas de mas, el se sorprendió por la iniciativa de ella pero le correspondió casi de inmediato

El la sujetaba de la cabeza y el cuello acercándola más a él, como para que no se alejara y ella le sujetaba su rubio cabello, un gemido escapo de la boca de ella, eso hizo que él se sintiera mas deseoso y no podía parar, no quería dejarla ir no ahora que ella le correspondía luego de quererla tanto tiempo en silencio, el se separo solo para levantarse y poner el letrero de cerrado en la cafetería no quería que nadie los molestara no ahora, regreso y la levantó se su silla continuo besándola pero esta vez un poco mas de espacio pero con la misma urgencia , comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de ella al llegar a su trasero la cargo y ella gimió y se puso a horcadas alrededor de, el entonces él la llevo hasta la habitación.

Era una habitación amplia y toques muy sencillos pero a la vez un poco suntuosa, estaba iluminada con la luz tenue de la chimenea, y tenía una cama muy amplia.

El la recostó con cuidado, y la comenzó a besar por el cuello y bajando poco a poco mientras desabrochaba la camisa de esta dejando ver el sujetador negro que cubre el generoso busto de saya, esta se sentía avergonzada, pero no se quiso quedar atrás comenzó torpemente a quitar los botones de la camisa de el dejando su esculpido torso al descubierto , ella comenzó a acariciarlo y sentirlo tan caliente, el se extasiaba con los toque suaves e inexpertos de ella , al no poder mas comenzó a besarla mas y mas dirigió su boca a los pechos de ella y comenzó a lamerlos y masajearlos sobre el sujetador, ella no paraba de jadear y suspirar , el puso su mano en su muslo comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de la falda escolar , luego se deshizo de esta dejando a saya solo en ropa interior , pero no por mucho tiempo le quito el sujetador , continuo acariciándola y apoderándose de sus pechos con más libertad , coloco una mano en su parte más intima podía sentir la humedad de ella sobre sus bragas, comenzó a masajear esa zona mientras la escuchaba jadear, le bajo las bragas la admiro desnuda y jadeante en la enorme cama ..

-No me mires así por favor. Dice ella muy sonrojada

_Como no quieres que te mire si eres hermosa mi saya. Le dice este acercándose de nuevo para besarla despacio...

El se aleja un momento de ella para deshacerse de lo que le queda de ropa, luego vuelve a esta y va derramando pequeños y delicados besos y algunas marcas sobre su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la parte más intima de ella donde la saborea con deleite mientras esta despacio gime su nombre

-F fumito-san…

Fumito al escuchar a saya no puede más la desea aun mas quiere hacerla suya de una vez pero sabe bien que es la primera vez de ella por eso se calma un poco y va despacio, continua saboreándola entonces introduce a la vez un dedo a la intimidad de esta, luego dos y continua así hasta que ella llega al orgasmo.

Saya siente que su cuerpo comienza a temblar mas y mas ante el éxtasis y deseo hasta llegar a la libertad de su primer orgasmo..

-ahhh!

El al escucharla siente satisfacción por ser el que provoca todas esas sensaciones en ella por ser el primero en probar sus labios y acariciar su cuerpo.

El la besa con intensidad, le dice al oído con voz ronca

_Te quiero mi saya

-Y yo también te quiero. Dice ella algo avergonzada

Fumito se alegra ante estas palabras y ya no puede más se coloca despacio en la entrada de esta, y comienza a introducirse con cuidado de no lastimarla, al llegar a la barrera de esta debe empujar con más fuerza lastimándola un poco y escuchado los sollozos de esta y le dice

_No llores mi saya.

Saya siente como es desgarrada por dentro, le duele al punto de que no puede impedir derramar algunas lágrimas pero las palabras de fumito y sus besos la calman, hasta que ya casi no siente dolor , entonces mueve sus caderas para indicarle que esta lista.

Él le da estocadas al principio despacio y luego aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, mientras la boca de él se apodera de sus senos mientras su mano masajea el otro, ella a medida que aumenta la intensidad se aferra con fuerza a su espalda y le pide más

-Ffu –mi-to Masss!

El aumenta la velocidad con estocadas fuertes y precisas hasta que ambos llegan a la cima..

_Saya!

-Fumito-sann!

Los dos jadeantes se acomodan en la cama, sus respiraciones aun jadeantes y entre cortadas..

-Te amo fumito-san, siempre lo he hecho…

_Yo también te amo mi saya

Le dice el acercándose para darle un suave beso, ambos abrazados se entregan a los brazos de Morfeo…

Al día siguiente al despertar, saya se desconcertó un poco al ayarse sola en la enorme cama, miro a todas partes a ver donde estaba fumito, pero se alivio unos minutos después al verlo entrar por la puerta con el desayuno, todo se veía delicioso, ambos disfrutaron el desayuno.

Luego fumito fue a la cocina a llevar los platos, y lavarlos, cuando estaba terminando saya se apareció vistiendo solo una camisa del, y le sirvió unos guimouve a su saya la cual acercándose más a él le dijo.

-hay algo más dulce y delicioso que los guimouve

_Y que es ese algo

-Tus besos

FIN

* * *

bueno esto fue todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3


End file.
